lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wolf Among Us/Transcript
Theme Song* We open with Mayor Perrito sitting down. Mayor: You know, I'm tired of being mayor. I think I'll take a break and get a better substitute. Petula did not work out last time. Now, who should I choose? After a few seconds of thinking, he decides. Mayor: Maybe Ultra. At least he isn't a jerk towards everybody. He takes out his phone and dials Ultra's number. Ultra: Huh? Oh, it's Mayor. *Picks up* Hello, Mayor. Mayor: Ultra, can you come be mayor for the day? Ultra: Sure. I'll be better than that god da... *Coughs* Sorry. I'll be better than Petula. Mayor: Oh, thank you. Ultra: You're welcome, Mayor. *Hangs up* Well, I had better get going. But just as he was leaving, he accidentally knocks something over, breaking it. Ultra: *Gasps* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The noise made its way to the Littlest Pet Shop where Kira and Quincy were watching a werewolf movie. However, when they heard the howl, Quincy muted it. This wasn't coming from the movie. The two shook in fear. Kira and Quincy: The howl is coming from inside the Pet Shop!!!! Ultra was angry. Ultra: God fucking damn it! Why did I have to do that? He then quickly opened the door and ran out. Meanwhile, Savannah was on her way to Mayor's place. Savannah: I wonder what Mayor wants. Then she notices Petula and Sweetie carrying a large bag. Petula: Oh, look who it is. Savannah Cheetaby! Savannah: Uh... Savannah quickly tries to run away, but the two suddenly teleport in front of her. Sweetie: Excuse me? Where are you going? Savannah: To Mayor's place. Why? Petula: Well, we want you to tell everyone about our party. Savannah: What party? Sweetie: We're throwing a party to celebrate our awesomeness. Savannah: Okay. Petula: Anyways, if you don't do it... Savannah: Then what? Petula: Then... uh... we'll think of something. Sweetie: Here are the flyers. And you get to do the honors. Savannah: Me? Are you crazy? Petula: Hah! Have fun! The two walk away. Savannah: Ugh. Savannah drags the large bag to Mayor's place. Savannah: Mayor, I'm here! Mayor: Savannah? What is with that large bag? Savannah: These are flyers to Petula and Sweetie's party for everyone to come to. And two of these are for us. Mayor: Why? Savannah: I don't know. These must be for everyone in Paw-Tucket. Mayor: Should we go? Savannah: Well, I don't see why not. Should we bring the others? Mayor: No. They probably would never send them to the party. Meanwhile, Ultra finally turns up to Mayor's place. Ultra: Hello, Mayor. I'm here to take over for you. Mayor: Oh, good. Me and Savannah are going to Petula and Sweetie's place for a party. Ultra: Are you messed up in the head, Mayor? Why would you want to go to a party thrown by those god damn bitches? Mayor: Well, I mean... Just come on, Savannah. Ultra: Looks like some things need fixing. *Takes out hammer* But hey, I can fix. Savannah: Well, just don't hurt yourself. Ultra: Savannah, what the fuck was that for? He threw his hammer in the air and it landed on his foot. He turns away and quickly tries to hide his pain. Ultra (Strained): I'm okay! Really. Savannah: Wow. Well, see you later. The two then leave. When they are far enough away, Ultra grabs his foot in pain. Ultra: Oh! Oh-oh-oh! *Howls* Kira and Quincy were still watching their movie when they heard the howling. Quincy quickly turns it off. Ultra: Ow-ow-ow-ow! *Howls* *Howls* The two immediately shook in terror. Quincy: Um... I really don't want to ask you this because I don't want to know, but did you hear that? Kira: Was that a werewolf howl? Kira then grabs Quincy and holds him close. The goat then quickly pulls her off. Quincy: Hey! That was not cool! Then there was a loud growl. Quincy then immediately jumps on Kira. Quincy: Aah! Nevermind! The two peek over the pillows they were lying on. They saw a large shadow on the wall. Then it growls. Quincy: WEREWOLF!!! The two immediately duck behind the pillows in fear. The shadow then reveals itself to be Jade in front of a flashlight. Then she goes over and turns it off. However, her stomach growls. Jade: Oh. I'm hungry. What should I eat? The two pets were still watching her, but immediately hide. Kira: Spiky hair, long claws, bad breath! Kira and Quincy: JADE IS A WEREWOLF!!! Later, the two were watching Jade sleep. Quincy: I can't believe that she has been a werewolf this whole time! Kira: She was just waiting her for her chance to feast on rabbit flesh! The two hide behind the pillows. Quincy: Now if we don't want to be her snack, we have to act, and we have to do it now. Quincy then takes out a necklace of garlic. Quincy: This garlic should prevent her from trying to eat us. Kira, is your mirror ready? Kira: Yes. When that cat does not see her reflection in here, we will have proof that she is a werewolf! Jade: Huh. No one seems to want to bother me. Roxie: Hi, Ja... Jade: Go away, Roxie! Roxie runs off. Jade: Ugh, back to sleep. As she said that, Quincy surprises her with the garlic in hand. Jade: Aah! Ew, garlic! She tries to walk away, but Kira holds up the mirror. Jade: Aah! Hey! Stop that! The two back Jade into the pillows. Jade: What are you doing? Kira: *Gasps* Quincy, she can't look. Jade is 100% a werewolf! Keep your distance, you... you... Cat-Wolf! Jade: Cat-Wolf? Okay, let me get this straight. You two think I'm a Lycanthrope, don't you? Quincy: No! You're a werewolf! Jade: Ahem, Lycanthrope is the technical name for a we... Oh, never mind. Anyways, garlic and mirrors don't work on Werewolves. They only work on Vampires. The two seem to let off, but Quincy thinks of something. Quincy: Hmm... Have you howled at any moons recently? Jade: What do I look like? A dog? No! Roxie approaches. Roxie: Hey! I'm a dog and I like howling. Jade: Hey, Roxie's right! Canines like her are actually distant relatives to wolves. If you're looking for a werewolf, she might be the one. Roxie: Wha... Quincy: Okay, Roxie. Have you torn anything apart recently? Roxie: Um... Then she notices her chew toy in several pieces. Kira gasps. Kira: Does that mean there are TWO werewolves in Paw-Tucket? Quincy: Aah! That's exactly what it means! The duo then scream and run around. They quickly hide behind an object designed to look like a climbing tree. Jade: Okay then. Roxie then backs away, giving Jade the suspicious stare. Jade: Hey! Don't look at me! Meanwhile, Savannah and Mayor then enter Petula's place. Savannah: Well, here we are. Mayor: You know, this place sure looks nice. Savannah: Well, come on. Let's keep moving. Later on, they encounter the evil duo. Savannah: Oh, it's these two. Petula: Well, you finally showed up. And you brought him along. Savannah: You have a problem with that? Sweetie: Did you forget? We don't get along with each other. Savannah: All you are is annoying. Then Mayor runs upstairs. Sweetie: Where is he going? Savannah: I...don't know. Savannah runs after him. Petula: There we go. She's gone. Mayor then runs around upstairs, but accidentally knocks off a doorknob. Mayor: Huh? Oh no. Uh... He quickly takes the doorknob and goes into hiding. Savannah: Mayor, where are you? Savannah then walks into a closet, the one without a doorknob. Mayor: I have to go. Meanwhile, all of the pets were doing different things. Kira and Quincy were in the corner hugging each other in fear. Kira: Everyone in here is a werewolf! Quincy: They're waiting for the right moment to have a goat and rabbit snack. Then the two notice Edie walking by. They notice the claws on her feet. Kira and Quincy: CLAWS!!! Edie: Huh? Oh yeah, these things? What about them? Kira: I know why you need them. You're going to use them to tear this rabbit to pieces! Edie: What? Are you insane? Then Bev comes over. Bev: Hello, guys! She shows her teeth. Kira and Quincy: Aah! Quincy: Watch out, Edie! Her teeth were made for ripping out parakeet hearts! Kira (Whispers): Don't turn your back on her! Edie starts to slowly back away from Bev. Then Jade comes up to the group. Jade: Are you two still convinced there is a werewolf here? Then Trip comes over. Trip: *Gasps* Werewolf? There's a werewolf?! Jade: Trip, don't you get into this too! Trip: *Gasps* You have claws! Jade: But... Quincy then picks up a silver dog dish. Quincy: Let's see how you like this! He then throws the dish at them, causing them to duck. Jade: Quincy, what was that for?! Quincy: Ah-ha! Trip ducked! Werewolves don't like silver! Trip: Huh?! I didn't want to get hit, that's all! Quincy: He is definitely a werewolf! Kira: That's right. Edie approaches Bev. Edie: Okay, Bev. What is with those teeth? Bev: Well, look at all that fur on you! Kira then points at Roxie. Kira: And she has super wolf hearing! Quincy: *Points at Roxie also* And also her sense of smell! Everybody except Jade then began arguing. Jade: *Sighs* This is not going to go well. Meanwhile, Savannah was in a closet, trying to find Mayor. Savannah: Where is he? Then all of a sudden, Sweetie walks in. Sweetie: Wha... Hey! What are you doing here? Savannah: Looking for Mayor obviously. Sweetie: Well, go somewhere else would you? Savannah: Well fine. Savannah tries to leave, but the doorknob suddenly comes off. Savannah: Huh? Then she approaches Sweetie. Savannah: Um, you might want to look at this. She takes it and looks at it before noticing the door. Sweetie: *Gasps* Savannah, what did you just do? Sweetie tries to leave, but the door won't budge and they are trapped. Savannah: Well then, that just happened. Sweetie: Petula, Gavin, Mitchell, Dottie! Someone help! I'm trapped in this closet with Savannah! Meanwhile, all of the pets except Jade were moving in a circle. They had silver spoons and wolfsbane. Jade was trying to sleep. Edie: Don't try anything funny or you won't like what I'll do! Kira: These spoons here do two things: they stir. And they are also used to get rid of werewolves! Jade: Ugh. I can't sleep. Roxie then came up to Bev. Roxie: Beverly. Beverly! Beverly! Nothing happens. Roxie: Hey, you're supposed to be gone! I said your name three times. Beverly is your name, correct? Roxie's stomach then growls. Roxie: Ooh. All this werewolf stuff is making me hungry. Everybody else then backs away in fear. Quincy: Oh, Roxie is going to turn werewolf on us! The others scream and run into different hiding spots. Jade then jumps down from her nap. Jade: Guys, werewolves are not real, okay? Quincy: Hey, Jade. That's exactly what you would say if you WERE a werewolf! We're watching you! Everybody peeks out of their hiding spots to look at Jade. She turns towards Roxie, causing her to run away. Jade: Aw, come on! This is ridiculous! Meanwhile, Sweetie and Savannah are still stuck in the closet together. Sweetie: I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you. Savannah: Well, someone will find us eventually. Don't worry. Sweetie: How do you know that? Liar! Savannah: Ugh. Hey, maybe if Ultra were here. He said he could fix things. Well, one cheetah was wrong. Ultra was shown trying to put a screw into a table, but it falls on top of him. Then it shows him climbing a ladder and inserting a new bulb, however, the ladder comes off the wall and he falls off of it. The final scene shows him about to put a nail in a cabinet. Ultra My, my, my, my hammer hits so hard Makes me say "Oh my word" Hammer time! Once his Hammer Time parody was finished, he hit the nail into the cabinet. However, the cabinet shakes before falling apart and the cans fall on his foot. He then drops his hammer and grabs his foot in pain. Ultra: Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh! *Howls* The howl made its way to the LPS, catching everyone's attention. Ultra: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! *Howls* Everybody then immediately went into hiding as Quincy jumps into Kira's hiding spot. The together cuddle together in fear. Ultra: Ow! Ow! Ow-ow! *Howls* As Kira and Quincy hugged each in fear, they all entered a fantasy. [Wolf-I-Fied Song Fantasy] The Pet Shop was changed to a nighttime version of Paw-Tucket. Narrator The night is getting darker And the full moon is in the sky In the distance you hear a howl And a blood-curdling cry *Kira and Quincy were all alone wandering down a street in the middle of Paw-Tucket during a full moon* Narrator You think it's probably just the wind But then something else happens Something that makes you think again *Quincy notices a large wolf-like shadow on a building. Then Kira notices a newspaper flying in the wind as a large wolf shadow runs by* Kira There's something moving Out through the night You('ve) got that sickly sinking feeling That something isn't right *Kira and Quincy dashed to the Littlest Pet Shop after noticing a wolf shadow coming from behind* Quincy You run to find a shelter Locking the door But behind you there's a shadow Crawling 'cross the floor *The two barricaded the door and thought they were safe. The two pets back away in fear, then they turn around to discover a large shadow behind them and they start backing away from it* Kira You turn to scream (Quincy: Aah!) It seems a little mean Knees are shaking, cold sweat And your heart's a-racing *Kira and Quincy slowly looked up only to hold onto each other as in front of them was a large cat-like shadow coming towards them* Quincy Those claws, those teeth Who's that underneath? Is that Jade Catkin? Your eyes can't believe *Out of the shadows came Jade, but her claws and teeth were much sharper, her eyes glowed yellow, and her nose looked more like a canine's. She was a werewolf! In a fit of fear and terror, Kira and Quincy began to flee with Wolf-I-Fied Jade trying to catch them* and Quincy She's been wolf-i-fied! You better fly 'Cause there's no one here to save you And you can not deny She's been wolf-i-fied! Just say goodbye 'Cause there's no place left to run to There's no place left to hi-ide *Believe that they got away from Werewolf Jade, Kira and Quincy dashed out of the back of the Littlest Pet Shop* Kira You think you made it Running out the back But you better think again Because something's on your track *The poor pets kept running away, only to find Werewolf Jade was already around the corner ahead of them. She nearly grabbed them as the two quickly ran the other way* Quincy You run into a corner Turn to see who's there Now there's almost half a dozen That seems a bit unfair! *Kira and Quincy then ran to a dumpster, thinking they were safe. However, when they looked up, things got worse. They discovered their other friends Bev, Edie, Roxie, and Trip. But they had sharp claws, teeth, and glowing yellow eyes too* Kira You turn to scream (Quincy: Aah!) Get something in between Knees are shaking, cold sweat And your heart's a-racing *Poor Kira and Quincy tried to get away from them, but Werewolf Jade reappeared before the two pets' eyes. They tried to back away only to be surrounded by Werewolf Bev, Edie, Roxie, and Trip* Quincy Those claws, those teeth Who's that underneath? Are those your friends there? Your eyes can't believe *Poor Kira and Quincy are now paralyzed with fear while they cling onto each other. However, the Werewolf pets suddenly jump away and started dancing* All They've been wolf-i-fied! No need to try 'Cause there's no one here to save you And you can not deny We've been wolf-i-fied! Just say goodbye 'Cause there's no place left to run to There's no place left to hi-ide *The two frightened pets quickly ran away to hide behind a trash can* All Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! Kira: Oh, I don't feel so good about this! All Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! Quincy: Hey, they're pretty good dancers! All Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! Kira: I don't care if they're good dancers! *Kira's outburst has attracted Jade's attention. She then walked up to the two pets* All Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! Quincy: Wooahh! *Before Kira and Quincy knew it, they saw Werewolf Jade with her paws reaching towards them as the two cling onto each other one last time* Kira and Quincy: *Making shivering noises* Woah-AAAAAAHHH~!! *Just as Kira and Quincy thought they were doomed, the lights in the room come back on* Reality The two open their eyes. Their friends are back to normal. Jade: We sure scared you, didn't we? Jade then does a fake growl as a joke. Everyone but Jade: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Run away* Werewolf! Jade: Aw, come on! I was kidding! Meanwhile, Sweetie and Savannah were still nowhere close to getting out of the closet. Sweetie: Ugh. I can't believe no one has found us. Plus, I don't need Ultra here too. He will try to beat me up! Do I look like I need that? Savannah: Sweetie, are you alright? Sweetie: Of course I am. Why would I be worried? Are you calling me annoying or something? Savannah: Well, no. If you would just be a little nicer. Sweetie: We do it because it's fun. Well, to us, anyway. And we just want to have friends to be honest. Except you and your friends. Savannah: Well, if you do want to be our friends, why not stop acting like jerks? Sweetie: Well, Petula really hates you the most. We just have to go along with it. Savannah: Oh, that's alright. I totally understand what you're going through. I don't want to lose a close friend either. Sweetie: Yeah, you're not as bad as I thought. Savannah: You just didn't get to know me that well. Sweetie: Sorry for bullying you and everything. While the two were talking, Petula notices something. Petula: Huh? Sweetie? Sweetie! Where are you? She then heads upstairs. Petula: Sweetie, I'm coming! She then runs before hearing the other two having a good time in the closet. Petula: Sweetie, are you in there? Savannah: Yeah, we're both stuck in here because the doorknob came off! Petula: *Gasps* Oh no, Savannah. Do not fret, Sweetie! I'll get you out of there before Savannah does anything! Meanwhile, all the pets were cowering with Jade looking at them. Jade: Okay, you guys still believe I'm a werewolf, correct? Kira: Yes, Wolf-Cat. I mean Were-Cat. Aah, Cat-Wolf! Jade: Guys, listen. The only reason you keep imagining me as a werewolf is because, well, I'm an animal. Which we all are. This comment managed to calm everyone's nerves. Jade: And animals like us have fur, and long pointy teeth, and all the other animal-like things. And here's another things, werewolves only come out at night during a full moon and look. The sun is up right now. No moon. Which means... Quincy: Oh yeah, I was kind of wondering about that. Kira approaches Jade. Kira: I never doubted you one bit, Jade. She holds out her paw. When Jade grabs her paw to shake it, the rabbit screams and runs away. Jade: Oh, come on! Meanwhile, Mayor was trying to find Savannah. Mayor: Savannah, where did you go? Savannah? She then notices a long line. Mayor: What is going on? Petula: Don't worry, Sweetie. We will get you get out of there in no time. Gavin: Yeah, somebody stole the doorknob for whatever reason. But we have somebody heading over to get a new one, don't worry. Then Mayor comes over and takes out the doorknob. Mayor: Oh boy, how did I get this? Well, here it is. He then puts the doorknob back in place and manages to open the door. Savannah: And that was a crazy concert that went wrong for me. Sweetie: Wow, Savannah. Petula was offended. Petula: Hey, Sweetie! Why are you hanging out with her? Sweetie: Um, well... Sweetie then pushes away from Savannah and runs next to Petula. Sweetie: Ugh. You are disgusting and annoying. Well, could you please walk out about now? Savannah: But what about the... oh, never mind. Come on, Mayor. The two quickly leave and return back to Mayor's office. Mayor: I didn't mean to knock off that doorknob. Just something came over me and made me take it. Did I embarrass you at that party? Savannah: No, but someone else does. She then hugs Ultra, who was covered in bruises. Ultra: That's what I'm here for. Savannah: Can we please never speak of this again? The two hug each other. Ultra then picks up his toolbox. Ultra: Well, I'm done being mayor. I have still have to keep fixing things. The duo's eyes went wide at this comment. Savannah then went to the LPS and saw the pets. Savannah: Hello, everyone. What did I miss? Kira: Well, we heard a howl. Quincy: And a loud shriek! Bev: It might have been a werewolf! Edie: Or maybe it was Jade. Kira: Most likely Jade. If she's in the dark, she looks like one. Jade: I do not! Roxie: There's no telling who made that noise. But it definitely wasn't me. Edie: Says the dog. Savannah: Um... can someone write that down and give it to me? Maybe if I read closely, I can figure out why you thought there was a werewolf in the Pet Shop. Then she smelled something. Savannah: Ugh! Ewww! Is that garlic I smell? Jade: Yes. Then there was a loud crashing sound. Ultra: Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! *Howls* All of the other pets put on their garlic necklaces in terror. Savannah eventually joins them. Savannah: Aah! I'll have one please! Trip hands her one as she places it around her neck. Ultra: Ow-ow-ow-ow! *Howls* The 8 pets cowered in fear from the howling sound. *End* Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes